Sonic and Mega Man: Worlds Collide
Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide is a comic book series for Archie Comics development that will serve as a crossover from the universes of Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man, and which is expected to premiere in 2013. History and Information Background On July 3, 2012 on the website ComingSoon.net was provided for attendees an overview of the details of the event to be held on Sunday July 15 of that year, the San Diego Comic Con. In the room 24ABC, from 10:00 to 11:00 am, take out the event called "Sonic and Mega Man: Video Game Comics Showcase". Event of such magnitude for the artist Patrick "Spaz" Spaziante, one of the managers of the current draft Mega Man comic book autographed with a design released Mega Man and Sonic shaking hands, referring to the commercial promotion of Mega Man: The Wily Wars in the 90's. The Heroes Collide On July 9, Brian Truitt, writer, and blogger editor USA Today, posted on his Twitter the image named Heroes Collide, with the following comment: "Hmmm. Just got a super-duper-secret very archiecomics @ mail. Do I asked about it be treated?". It would have speculated that in the coming days Archie Comics would provide official information about the true meaning of the image. The Notice of Archie: When Worlds Collide The next day, July 10, Paul Kaminski, CEO of Archie Comics held a press conference: "We have been devising this for years. From the moment we had to Mega Man to Archie, we knew we wanted to bring Sonic and the Blue Bomber together. It's a big budget pelicual showing two of the most historic franchises in video games. This never happened before. We are making history here, and will knock out people in an embrace. This is about what comics try - drama, fun, action and tons of surprises. Fans will not be disappointed". Therefore, the 1st cover of "When Worlds Collide" as the new comic book titled 12 chapters, is shown to the public. No Animal-Human Romance On the same day at 3:30 pm, Evan Narcisse, webmaster Kotaku.com done an interview with Ian Flynn, the main contributor to the Mega Man comic in Archie, titling it as "Sonic-Mega Man Crossover Won't Feature Any Human-Animal Romance". During the interview, Flynn joked about a romance between the character of Amy Rose and Dr. Wily, in response to a similar question made by Narcisse. It was concluded that the work was necessary to unstable when they go through both franchises. At the end of it, the website publishes two promotional images bringing out a Proto Man, Knuckles, Shadow and Bass. Rivals Collide At 6:03 pm, MTV Geek publishes on its website the interview he made with Paul Kaminski and Ian Flynn, where he proceeds to speculate on the sketch—Tramal line of comics—and the possible reason for the union of both universes. Flynn mentioned the interest of sharing the contents of twelve chapters in a course of four months. Archie Comics is distributing the series of "Rivals Collide". Sonic Meets Mega Man At 2:10 pm on July 15, in Comics Alliance published an interview with Paul Kaminski made at Comic-Con, entitled as "Sonic Meets Mega Man" which reveals vague parts of the plot and the means by which will be published three books are divided into four chapters each. Kaminski argues that the chronological location "When Worlds Collide" would not go according to any of the two comics, to avoid being incommodious to Flynn in the project. "The moments of Wily and Eggman will be in this story retail outlets ..." Trailer '' '' Trivia *All of the comic series that When Worlds Collide will take on either milestone issues (Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man) or right after a milestone issue (Sonic Universe). *All of the issues have variant covers featuring either a Mega Man version, a Sonic version, a 16-bit version and an EFF version of the cover. *All of the covers are drawn by Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante. Gallery Sonic and Mega Man old.png|Original image Sonic and Mega Man shaking hands, used as promotion of Mega Man: The Wily Wars PanelComiconSanDiego.jpg Worldscollide.jpg Sonic y megaman hero up.jpg|The Heroes Collide - Sonic & Mega Man Protoknuckles.jpg|The Rivals Collide - Proto Man & Knuckles Bassshadow.jpg|The Dark Rivals Collide - Shadow & Bass Megasonicpower.jpg|A Nintendo Power feature of the cross-over. S&MM_Dates.jpg|The issue dates of When Worlds Collide. Issue Cover Art Sonic FCBD 2013.jpg|Issue 0 (Prelude) MM 24 01.jpg|Issue 1 MM_24_Mega_Man_Variant.jpg|Issue 1 (Mega Man Variant) MM_24_Sonic_Variant.jpg|Issue 1 (Sonic Variant) SU 51 Cover.jpg|Issue 2 SU 51 Rivals Variant.jpg|Issue 2 (Rivals Variant) STH 248 Cover.jpg|Issue 3 STH 248 Varient Cover.jpg|Issue 3 (Rival Variant) MM 25 01.jpg|Issue 4 MM 25 02.jpg|Issue 4 (E.F.F. Variant) Universe 521.jpg|Issue 5 Universe 522.jpg|Issue 5 (Sonic Variant) Universe 523.jpg|Issue 5 (Mega Man Variant) issue 6.jpg|Issue 6 StH 249 Variant.jpg|Issue 6 (16-bit Variant) issue 7.jpg|Issue 7 MM 26 Variant.jpg|Issue 7 (16-bit Variant) Megasonic02.jpg|Issue 8 Su53v.jpeg|Issue 8 (EFF variant) 1363379924.jpg|Issue 9 Sonic250joint-noscale.jpg|Issue 9 (team Variants) L027.png|Issue 10 Category:Comic Arcs Category:Comics Category:2013 Sonic and Mega Man: When Worlds Collide